blazedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode1
Intro Teddrice "Teddy" Kano , the star qb of Winbush High, was just having a regular day of his life until he got a call from his crying girlfriend. Laysia:Baby Teddy: Laysia You ok? Laysia:I Need You To come over here Now! Hurry! Teddy: Alright im omw Teddy sprint to his car and quickly speed in the direction of Laysia's house. He pulled up to her driveway, which was only occupied by her car , and sprint into her house. There he was greeted with the image of a man holding a gun to the head of his girlfriend Gunman:Hey Star qb how bout we have a chat? days later Announcer: Its Friday night folks! You know what that means.Time for your Winbush Owls! Taking the field, number 5! TEDDDYY KANO!!!! Teddy nervously approaches the huddle Teddy: Okay guys lets play with our all tonite! They end up losing the game, Teddy looking down at the ground petrified. Teddy: I Gotta Get Outta Here!! '' He immediately made his way to the parking lot, Laysia was there, looking equally distressed, in her car to pick him up and they drove to his house. flashback ''Gunman: Our boss has a very high wager on your next game, so we're just tasked to give you a lil extra motivation presses gun against Laysia's head Gunman: play this game as if your... no you and your girl's lives depended on it present Teddy and Laysia have made it to his house ' Teddy: We'll just stay here and never leave the house , they don't know where I live that's why they came to your house' next day Teddy's little brother, Ro Kano is at the park past 8:00pm, which is his curfew. He tells his mom he has no ride. She calls Teddy and ask him to do it. Mom: you have to go get him, Melvin still at work. Teddy: But Mom! Mom:Teddy go get my baby now! Ro has already began walking back and makes it home after Teddy goes to look for him. Ro: Hey Laysia, Where's Teddy ? Laysia: Wait..... Teddy went to go look for you! That evening The ringbell buzzes as every member of Teddy's family, his stepdad, mom, brother, baby sister Xaley, and girlfriend wait for him to come home. Its Matt, a friend of Teddy. Mom: Hey Matt how are you? Matt gives her a sad look. couple days later Teddy's funeral service is being held, Ro woefully stares at his deceased brother (Whispers about fire[they probably burn down the house for the money, no you ass those goons probably did it to kill them all, they"re all targets" Present Day Ro Kano wakes from a nap he was taking on his school bus. He places his headphones on his ear and scrolls down his music playlist on his phone , until he finds Jon Modest, his favorite rapper. He gets off the bus at his stop and heads towards his house. His mom calls his phone. Ro: hello Mom: ro, are you home Ro: yeah i just got off the bus why? Mom: you work today? Ro: no, uncle arnie's went out of town today, why? Mom: we have a guest coming over later I was just trying to see if you were going to be home then Ro: who is it, & and youre not going to be home? Mom: yeah i'll be the one bringin her just wanted to make sure you'll be there Ro: umm mom, stop sidestepping, who is she? Mom: Laysia Ro: laysia??, is she alright now Mom: yea she was just released from the mental institute yesterday (Laysia, she reminds me off that whole week again, week i always hate to remeber, the craziest week of my life, the fire, that whole scene, its still a mystery, teddy, im pretty sure rattlesnakes thugs are behind both, all for a footballgame, kill him and his family) grimaces Ro: thats nice, good to kno she's okay Mom: yea not many people, especially a girl her age can go thru what she went thru (Yea loosin your boyfriend and your parents to ruthless, unnessary, violence) Ro: how can those monsters still be roaming the streets free, all for a bet Mom: yea Ro i kno, but one day justice will be served Ro: yea , one day Couple hours later Ro and his friend alex are in his room playing video games Xaley: RoRo! Ro: yea Xaley: mommy's home Ro: alrite in coming Ro and alex make it to the living room and he see's a derainged Laysia covered in sheets, she gives him a dull stare Mom: here baby, take a seat, anything you want Couple hours later Ro: alrite AG Alex: alrite ro Ro closes the door, his mom is still on the couch with Laysia, who has been quiet for the most part She still gives ro the same dark look (Poor girl, she's still quiet) Laysia: youu... Everyone is startled by her first words since she's been here Laysia: YOU! Its allll your fault! Points finger violently at Ro Laysia: YOURE THE REASON TEDDY IS DEAD! Ro is broken Ro:........ Laysia: he would have never left the house if it wasnt for you!! Then he would still be here ,with me, he was the only thing i woulda had She breaks down and cries Laysia: they took my love and my family Ro still in a stunned state reflects on Teddy He sheds a tear Ro: it....it ....really is my fault! He runs out the house Mom: Ro!! He sprints towards a festival being had a couple streets back, he spots a performers mask picking it up Then he hears an explosion! Ro: what was that?? Giggy: hahahaha not so tough now huh, dont mess with the Kricket Brigade! Bystander: cmon dont.. Giggy kills him with his mecha, which is a robotic arm that has a gun attached Giggy: anybody else got a problem with KB!? He starts terrorizing the people Ro : these guys , they work for rattlesnake, its not my fault, its these monsters fault Clinches fist His anger, memories of his brother, laysia's words combine creating an explosion Ro: hhhhhh? Ro is blasted back by his own power He just projected fire Ro: wHWhoaWhat!!!???? , i ....i did this? I can create fire?? Wait Flashback to night fire occured Ro: that was me.... Giggy: what was that? Ro puts on the performers mask and attacks giggy Giggy shoots ro counters with flame that was soo strong it detroyed giggy's whole tech arm Giggy: NOO!!, i just got this, Danson gonna be pissed Looks torward masked ro (Who...who is this!??, and where is that fire coming from?) Giggy: who are you? Ro: call me Blaze, and tell Rattlesnake im coming for him Later on Giggy is telling his superior Dansan, what happened Giggy: im seriouss!! He had fire coming from his hands, i think it was mecha Dansan: probably, but,,,..... Who in this city besides KB have mecha weapons Ro standing outside his neighborhood (These powers, this fire, i dont kno how i got them its a mystery, but its a miracle, a gift....a gift ill use to avenge you Teddy) Walks in the house/ mom talks as he thinks Ro: i wont tell them, i'll keep a secret, behind this mask Mom: Ro! You had me sooo Worried! 2 months later Ro dressed as Blaze reflects on top of a building Ro:And thats the day everything changed Gunshots are heard Ro: what now Ro rushes to the scene